Razorsharp
Real Name: Raelene Sharp *Alias: Razorsharp *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Neutral *Gender: Female *Hair: Brown, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Hacker *First appearance: Robin Annual Vol 4 #2 (1993) *Appearance of Death: Infinite Crisis #7 (June, 2006) History Raelene "Rae" Sharp was first seen as a member of the Psyba-Rats, a group of teenage techno thieves. She teamed up with Reginald Hackman (aka Hackrat), Carter Channel (aka Channelman), Cullen Thrane (aka Output), and Michael Wasko (aka Mega-Biter) and formed the Psyba-Rats to steal data and perform industrial espionage. The Psyba-Rats were hired by the Collector to break into Wayne Enterprises. Robin appeared on the scene, and scared them off. When they updated their status to the Collector, he killed Thrane and Wasko. Sharp, Hackman, and Channel fled, and ran into the Bloodlines parasites during their Earthbreak. The three were all attacked by Venev, an alien parasite, whose venom activated their meta-gene. As a result of this meta-gene activation, Sharp gained the ability to transform her limbs into blades, sharp enough to cut through almost anything. Now super-powered, the remaining Psyba-Rats planned their revenge on the Collector. Channelman, using his new ability to enter television systems, disabled the Collector's security while Razorsharp and Hackrat broke in. Robin, on the trail of the Psyba-Rats, followed them to the Collector's operation, and confronted Razorsharp and Hackrat. Robin joined the Psyba-Rats to confront the Collector, and during the fight the Collector threw Robin out the window of the skyrise. Razorsharp jumped out after him, and saved him using her base jump parachute. Deciding they'd had enough for the night, they part ways, but not before naming Robin an honorary Psyba-Rat. Razorsharp and the Psyba-Rats continued to perform various acts of data retrieval and urban infiltration. They broke into the compound of billionaire T. Clyde Pontefract to earn themselves a million dollars. They also stole the fabled formula for Zesti Cola for a mysterious Mr. Branchwater; a mission that brought them into conflict with the Collector again. In another job, the Psyba-Rats went up against both Catwoman and Robin while trying to rob the estate of deceased insane billionaire C. Carstairs Biddle. At one point, the Psyba-Rats accepted the job to break into the defunct Justice League Secret Sanctuary (but currently being used by Young Justice) and retrieve all data related to the "Magellan Files." The Rats did not realize that A) Robin was on the team and B) their mysterious client was Blockbuster. After the Psyba-Rats took down Red Tornado, Arrowette, and Secret, Robin and Superboy arrived. Robin and Razorsharp compared notes, and both groups (Young Justice and the Psyba-Rats) turned on Blockbuster, invading his computer system with a custom Young Justice virus. When Jeremy Baxter, the head of Wunderkind Media, put out a casting call for a new reality show featuring super-heroes, the rest of the Psyba-Rats convinced Razorsharp to apply, saying it would "be cool." Razorsharp made the cut, and joined their super-hero group, called the Blood Pack. There, she became friends with fellow Blood Pack member Sparx. During the Pack's first outing against the Demolition Team, Razorsharp and fellow Packmate Geist discovered that the fight was not staged. Razorsharp shared her concerns about Wunderkind Media to Loria, who was killed trying to find out their secret. While digging further, Razorsharp discovered evidence that the producers of the Blood Pack were using illegal alien technology. Razorsharp was confronted by one of the Darkstars, who was searching for the alien technology. Razorsharp discovered that all of the Blood Pack's actions were manipulated as part of another alien invasion. Razorsharp filled in the rest of the Pack, but the Pack was attacked by the producer's guards. The Pack escaped, and contacted the New Titans, but were cut off before they could warn them. The Pack regrouped, then broke into the Wunderkind Media's operation. They rescued the captured Jade, and defeated the alien invasion. The Pack then went their separate ways, and Razorsharp returned to her Psyba-Rat friends. During the Infinite Crisis, the Secret Society organized multiple jailbreaks across the world while the majority of the big hitters were wrapped up with the crisis. Oracle and J'onn J'onzz reached out to every hero, retired or not, to help with the wave of villains spreading across the globe. Razorsharp answered the call. She reunited with her Blood Pack allies Mongrel, Geist, Ballistic, and Nightblade to help defend Metropolis against the villains attacking there. Unfortunately, their reunion was short-lived. As the Blood Pack battled Solomon Grundy, Superboy-Prime killed both Solomon Grundy and the Blood Pack with his heat vision. Razorsharp was resurrected by Black Lantern Doctor Light during Blackest Night. A Black Lantern Alex Luthor took Razorsharp and other Black Lanterns to Earth-Prime, where they went to recruit Superboy-Prime into their ranks. The Black Lanterns, who were all heroes and villains killed by Superboy-Prime, fought Superboy-Prime over the skies of Earth-Prime's Manhattan and inside the offices of Earth-Prime's DC Comics. They were unsuccessful in either recruiting or killing Superboy-Prime, and Superboy-Prime obliterated their bodies with his heat vision. Razorsharp’s ashes remain in the basement of Superboy-Prime’s home on Earth-Prime. Razorship-bloodlines-jlafan.gif Other Versions LilRazorsharp_MB.png Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Bloodlines Category:Blood Pack Category:Black Lantern Corps